Forever Family
by Arrialee
Summary: The Five-0 and NM Teams reunite for more training but this time they are joining the NCIS team. See what happens when you mix everyone together, the pranks that happen and the people who finally find someone who gets them for them.
1. Chapter 1

28/01/2012 02:57:00

**Hey everyone it hasn't been that long since I finished my last story, and I've been working on its sequel. This time the two teams are working with NCIS. So I'm not gonna spoil anything. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or NCIS, I do however own everyone else you don't know. Well I don't really own them since they are characters based off my friends, but oh well. Hope you guys like it. **

Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo was sitting at his desk waiting for the rest of his team to show up. He hears the elevator ding signaling that people were getting off. Timothy McGee and Ziva David find Tony sitting in his chair relaxing. "Wow Tony is here before, that has not happened in a long time." Ziva says

"Yeah why is that Tony?" Tim asks

"If you must know Ziva, those two teams are coming in today and I wanted to make sure everything looked good." Tony said

"That's right they are." Ziva says

Tony sits back in his chair, Tim and Ziva go to their desks and a loud pop goes off. Confetti rains down from the roof all over McGee's desk and the floor in front of it.

"Tony, really of all days to play a prank."

"What can I say." Tony says smirking

"Nothing you can help him clean it up DiNozzo." A voice from behind them says.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks into the bullpen and sits behind his desk, with a cup of coffee.

"Now DiNozzo, before our guests arrive."

"Ding"

The elevator opens to a group of people a woman yelling at two men in her group.

"I told you this was the right floor, but no you had to push every button to figure it out." The woman is yelling a blond man no taller than her and a tall brunette.

The woman herself was only 5'4 with bright red hair; she was holding hands with the blond.

"Oh and when we get to the wrong floor you get mad at me for wanting to ask for the right one. What is wrong with men and directions? First Danny takes a wrong turn to get here, and then Steve can't remember the floor." The woman says

She finally stops talking and lets the two guys say something.

"Wow Danno, you two really are ment for each other," The tall man says, "She yells just as much as you do."

"Hey now that's my wife you're talking about." The blond says and he leans in closer to the taller man. "And I think she's worse than me."

The woman lets go of her husband's hand and smacks both men in back of their heads.

"Ding"

The elevator opens again letting another group off onto the floor.

"Oh thank God your finally here," A woman a few inches taller than the other one says. "Those two are stupid and Maria won't shut up."

"Its not my fault my husband and boss are idiots."

"That is enough." Says a woman who had just stepped off the elevator. "You just had to make everyone know were are here didn't you."

Everyone turns to look and sees that everyone in the room is staring at them. They all wave hello.

The woman walks to the center of the bullpen and shakes Gibbs's hand.

"Its good to see you again Agent Gibbs." She says the other had followed her into the bullpen.

"Since when did you call me Agent Gibbs." Gibbs says

Suddenly Gibbs is in the middle of a group hug.

"We've missed you Uncle Gibbs." All three girls say.

Gibbs team stares in shock and then Tony says.

"I thought you were an only child boss."

"No I have a step-sister who lives in New Mexico." Gibbs says

The woman who had yelled at the two men earlier lets go of Gibbs.

"That would be my mom" She says "Me and my friends would come and stay every summer with uncle Gibbs. So he's like their uncle too." The woman takes a short breath.

"I'm Maria Williams by the way." Maria says to the three still kinda confused agents.

Maria continues the introductions.

This is Emily Moore, my former boss and best friend." Maria points to the woman who had yelled at her earlier.

"This is Misty Walker, Emily's little sister. Don't let her age fool you though."

Maria points to the other lady that had hugged Gibbs.

"Babe since your already talking and are so good at it, why don't you just introduce the rest of us." The blond man says

"Sure thing Danno." Maria says in a voice that means he'll get crap from her later.

"The blond here is my husband Danny Williams, the tall man next to him is basically his other wife and our boss Steve McGarrett. The woman next him is Kono Kalakaua and her cousin Chin Ho Kelly. Maria point to the others next to Steve.

"The NM Team is also Devrie Martinez, Jeremy and Kristopher Jackson and Emily's husband Justin Moore." Maria finishes pointing to the last people who had come off the elevator.

Maria opens her mouth to speak again, but a hand is placed over it.

"Lets let your Uncle Gibbs introduce his own team babe." Danny says

Maria nods and Danny takes his hand off her mouth. Maria gives her husband a glare, but lets her uncle talk.

"Well my team made up of Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee."

"EEEEK" Maria, Misty, Emily and Kono all squeak at the same time.

"Sorry Uncle Gibbs its just that that's Thom E. Gemcity, we love his writing." Maria says "When you told us he was on your team we all brought our books for him to sign." Maria pulls her copy of Deep Six out from her shoulder bag.

"Maybe later Mia," Gibbs says "Right now the Director wants to see everyone."

"Uncle Gibbs, we is Abby, Ducky and Palmer." Maria asks

"Their a little busy right now, but don't worry Abby is excited to see you too she'll meet with us after our meeting with the Director." Gibbs leads the large group up stairs and into the directors office.


	2. Stairs and Cartoon Characters

13/02/2012 05:24:00

**Hey everyone I hope you all liked the last chapter, sorry its taking me so long to post lots going on. So here you go. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or NCIS I do own the ideas though.**

Gibbs leads everyone upstairs and into the Director's office. Director Vance was already on call with the other teams Governor's.

"Ah I see you finally arrived." Vance says

Maria opens her mouth to speak, but Emily glares at her and then speaks.

"Sorry about that Director we had a little trouble with directions."

"Shall we start this meeting I would like a few more hours of sleep before I have to get up again." Governor Jameson says. (A/N I know Jameson is dead but she's not in my story and she's a good guy in my story too.)

The joint meeting with the two Governor's was over quickly. Just necessities needed to be outlined. Also a reminder that each team represented their state.

After hanging up with the two Governor's Director Vance gives a few last minute words and then dismisses Gibbs and the teams for the rest of the day to get to know and figure out the training schedules.

They left the Director's office and Gibbs took them down to Abby's lab.

They took the stairs seeing as there were to many of them to take the elevator, and Gibbs didn't want to waste time with people getting lost. As they approach the Goths lab they can hear music blasting from the room.

The group walks in and see a tallish woman in a white lab coat, so from behind they can only see the bottom of a plaid skirt and knee length shit kicker boots. Gibbs walks over and turns off the music and Abby turns around.

"Hey" She says then sees all the newcomers in her lab. "Ahh hiya Gibbs."

Abby looks behind Gibbs and at the group, the squeals in delight.

"Ahh Maria you guys made. How many times did you get lost," Abby says looking at Danny and Steve.

"You already know them Abby." Ziva asks

"Yeah I met Maria and her friends a few years ago when she spent they spent there last full summer here, and I got to meet Maria's daughter, by the way were are my nieces and nephew?" Abby asks looking at Maria again.

"Spending time with their grandparents this summer, don't worry Abs they'll be here at the end of the summer for our week of vacation." Maria says

"So introduce me to the rest of your group, I recognize everyone from Hawaii from the wedding, but I see some new faces from New Mexico."

"Abs this is Devrie, Jeremy and Kristopher, their our newest members and we thought they would like the training." Misty says.

"Well its nice to meet you guys." Abby says

"Come on Abs were all going to lunch, Vance gave us the afternoon off. We just have to get Ducky and Palmer." Gibbs says

The goth takes off her lab coat and grabs her bag. The group takes the stairs down one more floor and enter autopsy.

"Ahh Jethro I see our guest have finally arrived." Ducky says

"Seems like it, are you and Palmer ready to go?" Gibbs asks"

"Well I am, and ahh here he is Mr. Palmer and you ready?" Ducky asks

"Sure am Dr. Mallard." Jimmy says

"Hey Jimmy, its been a while." Misty says

"Yeah it has good seeing you again." Jimmy says

This time the group takes the elevator in a couple different groups, each group taking a member of NCIS so they won't get lost.

The teams met at Gibbs house and had a welcome bbq, during the end of the bbq Gibbs phone rang.

"We have a case, it looks like we're all working together faster than we thought."

The teams follow the NCIS team to crime scene.

They arrived at the scene and Gibbs starts giving out orders. When they finally saw the body a couple of people sucked in air tightly and let it out only after they were forced to.

"That's not who we think it is, is it." Maria asks

"Yeah I think it is." Emily says

"McGee who is, just to make sure." Gibbs says

"This is petty officer Kari Hoke, she's stationed here in DC but is from"

"New Mexico." Four different voices says at once."

"Time of death Ducky." Gibbs says

"About 4 hours ago, putting it about 3:30pm."

"Thanks Duck,"

"Look what I found." Misty says holding a picture of a cartoon character.

"But I thought he was gone." Maria says

**OOOO who is the killer and why do the girls and Gibbs seem to know who it is. Sorry for the long wait hopefully the next chapter will be posted Sunday night. Have a good day everyone. **


	3. A Long Story of a Cartoon Killer

17/03/2012 01:52:00

**Hey everyone sorry its been so long had a bit of writers block and I've been working on my drawing as well. So here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

"What do you mean you thought he was gone, do you guys know who killed her." Tony asks, "You know who the killer is."

"We don't know who he really is, we've never actually met him." Misty says

"Its just that we've ran into him before." Maria says "And thought he was dead"

"Lets get back to NCIS first, I don't want anyone else hearing us." Gibbs says

They go down to Abby's lab and do a total lock down.

"So how do you guys know this guy."? Ziva asks

"Like we said before we never actually saw his face or anything, but we thought after he fell he was gone." Misty says

"Fell?" Tim asks

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Maria says

Gibbs nods

"It happened our last real vacation with Uncle Gibbs, because the next summer Maria and Misty only came with Maria's daughter Kiana. Maria needed time away from home and so Misty came with her, I was gone to basic for the Army." Emily says

"So our summer started off like normal we would visit our friends we had made here throughout the years, visit Uncle Gibbs here at work, and just hang out. So when we first started getting these little gifts we didn't think anything about it, there were these guys who liked us so we thought they were from them. It was just little things at first like flowers and little stuff animal. When we went to say thank you, the guys had no idea what we were talking about. So after the next gifts came we told Uncle Gibbs. NIS tried running the stuff for prints but nothing came up." Emily says

"So anytime stuff would come we wouldn't touch it with bare hands we always used gloves. About a week after we ran the gifts for prints a different kind of present came, a big box with a letter on top of it showed up. See we found this cute little dog at the park and we would feed it and just play with it when there. So Emily opened the letter and it said that the owner of the dog was giving us one of its puppies, but when we opened the box inside was the dog, with its head cut off and its insides spilling out. Lets just say none of us kept our recently finished lunch down." Maria says "We called Uncle Gibbs and he rushed home telling us to go down and wait in the basement. About 20 minutes later we hear footsteps upstairs, but still wait. Finally Gibbs comes down and gets us. Feeling sick, but not wanting to be alone, we camp out in the living room just listening to the TV. The next day feeling a bit better we go out and come to NIS with Gibbs he wanted us close, just in case. So we just hang out with Ducky and he tells us stories gives us tea. That is until they get a case and Ducky has to go. We knew that we were suppose to go back and wait in the bullpen, but instead we went down to visit Jane, the forensic chick before Abby. Sadly she kicked us out and we went to wait. It was an after lunch time by the time the team got back. Uncle Gibbs had this look on his face and it's the face he has when the person murdered was a child. The only evidence they found was with the little girl was a picture of Bugs Bunny, apparently it was her favorite character." Maria says

"The character that we found with Kari was Tweety Bird, her favorite cartoon. About a week later on the again on the same day we were at NIS the team got a call about another murder, another kid this time they were about 15 and all they could find was another cartoon. We named him the Cartoon Killer, because all the cartoons he left were all drawn dead." Emily explains

"By then Gibbs was getting mad, you know how he gets when someone starts pissing him off. He was keeping us on a short leash by then. Our curfew was cut short, we had to be in by the time the sunset, and if we went out we had to go together. This person hadn't stopped our presents either, but after the box they would only send small thing like flowers, but they would be dead, or boxes filled with candy but with worms in them. We don't know how he was getting us these things someone was always watching us, Director Marrow had made sure that an agent was always with us."

Everyone was silent listening to the story, each girl telling bits of it.

"Again a week after the last attack there was another one, but this time it was someone we knew a friend we had made when had started visiting. Arianna had been missing a few days; she was a bit wild so we all assumed she had run off with her current boyfriend, her running off wasn't unusual. This time on the back of the cartoon there was note. It was hand written, it said "She was fun to play with, we had fun until she had to die. I can't wait till we get to play too girls. Gibbs can't keep you safe forever." We read that letter so many times. By then we were very scared, but we weren't just going to sit around while someone was killing our friends to get to us. So we decided to take matters into our own hands. We had a few days till he struck again so we kept a sharp lookout for anything unusual. But we saw nothing like before we got our gift and then a day later another murder. A boy this time we knew him as well, he lived by the park we went to.

We were getting to our breaking point, we needed to get away from the city, and so we went to stay with Grandpa Jackson in Stillwater. It was a little earlier than normal, but we just had to get away. We got there the day before the fourth of July and stayed 3 weeks, helping in the store and just hanging out with more friends. Uncle Gibbs would come on the weekends and stay with us too. We would ask about the case, but since we had left nothing had happened. They had gotten a few letters teasing them, but other than that nothing. The weekend before we went back to DC we decided to camp out. Grandpa Jackson has this little meadow and woods behind his house and we always stay one night out there, so camped out. We were close enough to the house that if we screamed grandpa could get to us, but far enough that he couldn't hear us talking all night. At the time grandpa even had a dog that came with us so we were fine." Maria says

"Around midnight we could hear footsteps. They were soft like someone was out hunting, but no one hunted on this land so we all laid still. The footsteps got closer then stopped, suddenly it was like the person decided to go the other way because the footsteps started fading. After they were gone we decided to go inside, but when we tried to go the dog went first and the person who came out laid out traps. So we couldn't get to the house he was pushing us into the woods. So into the woods we went, each if us picking up a large stick. We could hear laughter, around us. Finally a voice "I finally got you girls," it said "We are gonna have so much fun, then I'll kill each one of you, kill you dead I will." The voice teased. We got to a small clearing and in the middle of it were a bunch of toys and stuff. Each toy was something we all had liked growing up. We got closer slowly and when we reached the pile a hand came out and grabbed Misty and we screamed loud." Emily says

"We hit whatever it was that grabbed her, but nothing happened, finally he let go of her and stood up. He was 6ft 3 and was wearing a masks it was kinda creepy; it was a mix of our favorite characters. So we ran. The only problem with running was that we knew we would run out of ground soon, there was a cliff that we knew to stay away from. So we came up with an idea. We drew this guy to the cliff we made it look like one of us was sitting there. And when he came up behind the decoy we made for him. He was quick though. And he through small knifes at each of us. But he was still close to the edge so the dog ran at him and knocked him off. Going down with him sadly. We went back to the house and found it covered with cops and NIS agents. Uncle Gibbs coming out of the house with a worried look on his face." Misty says

"We had gotten another letter he said he knew were the girls were and was going for them. We got there as fast we could, when we got there my dad was tied up and gagged. We searched the house and all we found was three pictures one of the pink power ranger, one of a gargoyle and the last was the pink panther." Gibbs said

"Just as Gibbs was walking out of the house we were walking in, and we told him the story of how we pushed the Cartoon Killer off the edge of the cliff. He sent out agents to find and collect the body but when they went for it, it had looked like animals had already taken off with it. We went back to the city and haven't heard anything or talked about him since then. Emily finishes the story.

"So is it really him or it could be a copy cat." Abby says

"None of what we just talked about leaves this room got it, I don't need things spreading around." Gibbs says

Everyone nods.

"Why don't you guys head back to your hotels and get some rest, it looks like its gonna be a long week." Gibbs tells the other two teams "When you get back here tomorrow you can start helping out."

The two out state teams nod to Gibbs and say their goodbyes.

"McGee"

"Digging into the Petty Officers files, on it boss." Tim says

"Ziva take Tony and.."

"Talk to friends and work members" Ziva says

"I have to go and talk to Vance and let him know what's going on, he was also one of the agents that went to find the girls in Stillwater." Everyone goes off to do their jobs.

NCIS H50 NMTeam

The teams get to their hotel and just decide to take it easy and relax in their rooms.

At around 11 pm Maria wakes up and gets dressed, she kisses a sleeping Danny and walks out to the hallway. The drive to her uncle's house was a quick one. She pulls in, walks in the front door and goes down to the basement.

"I knew you would be here, what took you so long?" Gibbs asks

"I waited for Danny to fall asleep, I hadn't told him what happen that summer so he was a little so." Maria smiles a bit "Sure were use to people coming at us all the time, but no one has tried to really kill either of us since we got married."

"Did you leave him a note?" Gibbs asks

She nods

The two silently work on the boat and till Maria is half asleep. Gibbs makes her go upstairs and sleep, but only after promising her that he would go to sleep as well.

Hours later Maria woke to her phone ringing and the smell of coffee.

She grabs her phone and stumbles down the stairs.

"Please answer that phone already, everyone is freaking out." Gibbs says

Maria looks to see who is calling its Danny.

"Hey babe didn't you get my note?" Maria asks

"Yeah I did, but when I was getting ready to meet Steve for a run there was a picture taped to the door. So I started calling you, and when you didn't answer I called Gibbs." Danny says

"Was there anything else besides the picture?" Maria asks

"Yeah a note on the back, but there are only to words."

"I'm Back."

**So tell me what do you think. I made this chapter extra long cuz I feel bad that I haven't updated in a while and I've very sorry that I haven't. I just had a little case of writers block, but its clear and I'm going to try and get the next chapter out soon. Hope you enjoy. Arrialee ^_^. **


	4. A Really Long Day and A Longer Night

24/03/2012 05:04:00

_**Hey everyone I hope you liked the longness of the last chapter, I had fun writing it that's for sure. So here is the next chapter. No I don't own NCIS or Hawaii Five-0, if I did I'd be in Hawaii right now with the stars. **_

Maria and Gibbs met everyone at NCIS an hour later. Gibbs send everyone off in different directions and help each other. McGee, Kris, Chin, and Kono, go over the security tapes from the hotel. Emily, Misty, and Maria help Abby in her lab. Jeremey is sent down to autopsy to help go over the body with Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs takes Tony, Steve, Danny and Devrie with him to the hotel to question people. Gibbs questions the night staff with Devrie as Tony, Steve, and Danny check the hallways and all exits. A few hours later everyone meets back in the bullpen to discuss what they found.

"Did you guys find anything?" Maria asks

"No, the night staff said they didn't see anyone come in or out, except when you left at 11:30 and then again at 5am when their breakfast staff came in." Tony explains.

"What about the cameras?" Gibbs asks

"We tried everything we could think of but it glitches were ever this guy is at." McGee

"Its like this guy spent the last 10 years planning his every move." Chin says

"He glitches every camera." McGee plays the footage he has.

"This is the footage from your hallway, I have you leaving at 11:30pm , then at 3am it the video just starts laps into itself for a good ten minutes. Then it just goes back to normal. If you look at the time at the bottom its 3:10am now. Its like that with a few more cameras as well. So from the look of it he entered from the back." Tim finish explaining.

"Which explains why neither of the front desk girls saw him." Tony says

Gibbs phone rings

"Grab your gear, they found another body that goes with our case."

"This quick?" Kris asks

"It has been ten years, he's been in hiding since he fell off the cliff." Steve says.

"Well lets go." Gibbs says

They go to the scene leaving Chin, Kono, and McGee behind at NCIS. They arrive at a park 20 minutes from the Navel Base.

"He's getting to gusty, if he's attacking this close to the Navy Yard." Tony says

"Hey boss is that who I think it is?" Devrie asks

"Yeah it is." Emily answers

"Care to share." Gibbs asks

"He's one of ours, this is Jay Ranchette he was one of our computer guys. He left right before we did, his parents are from here and his father is sick." Emily explains

"We got a knife with blood." Kris calls out

"Ziva take Devrie and go talk to his parents." Gibbs says

"Search around his yard to see if he was being watched"

"Oh and grab his computer, he has invisible camera's set up everywhere he is staying for long periods of time." Emily tells them.

"I just talked to headquarters in New Mexico and they say that Jay checked in on time." Jeremey says "They says his check in time was 0200 their time so it 0400 our time."

"Duck what's out time of death?" Gibbs asks

"I'd say about 6 am."

"He must have been out for his morning run, when he was killed. Jay likes to stick to his routines." Kris explains

"Lets get him back to NCIS" Gibbs says

They get back and meet Ziva and Devrie back in the bullpen.

"McGee see what you can pull from this computer." Gibbs says

"Sure boss." McGee says

"Uh boss it may take a bit longer than I thought. Looks like Jay had some very serious security on this thing."

"You have 2 hours McGee." Gibbs tells him

"Yes boss."

"Chin help him," Steve says

"You too Devrie, you knew Jay the best it may help a bit." Emily says

"Ziva what did you find out from his parents house." Gibbs asks

"It seems he was being watched, even his parents noticed it they began locking the doors even while home and during the day."

"That's not surprising both of his parents worked in some form of military and both were the best at what they did." Emily says

2Hours Later

"Boss we got in, he did have camera's and he caught this guy on footage."

"What's the but McGee, put it up on the screen"

"But he was wearing a mask, we have no view of his face. It looks like he's been being watched for awhile. The way this guy moves it couldn't be the same guy. He moves like a young adult, not the way a man who fell off a cliff would walk. Even if he had healed completely there would still be a limp." Chin explains

"The mask is the same, but your right. What if its someone related to him?" Emily asks

"Hey go back to were he was leaving," Maria says "Right there" Maria points to the screen

"In his arms that's Mr. Bunny Lee, I thought I had lost him the first time I took Kiana to the park." Maria says

"Did you lose any other stuff animals that summer." Steve asks

"Yeah I did, I lost a bear, a hedge hog and a puppy, I just thought I kept leaving them places we went. I mean I kept losing things since I was getting use to being a mom."

"I remember, you almost left the diaper bag just about everywhere we went." Misty says

Gibbs phone rings

"Yeah Abs, were on our way."

"Abby got something boss"

Gibbs is already heading to the elevator.

"What do you go Abs?"

"Well I've got a footprint from the footage McGee sent me and an id on the knife used on the body. It seems that while slicing Jay's throat he also cut himself. I ran the blood through the system. Say hello to Major Thomas Jones. He did 5 tours in Iraq just got back two weeks ago and oh…"

"Oh what Abby." Gibbs asks

"Major Jones isn't in DC right now he's not even on this continent he's in Hawaii, he left the day you guys arrived. The blood on the knife must have been dried for awhile."

"McGee get the Major on in MTAC." Gibbs says

"Abby did you find any prints besides the Majors on it?" Steve asks

"No," Abby says "But I did find little bits of what looks to be stuffing used for stuffed animals."

"So he had the animal with him when he killed Jay." Danny says

"Lets get to MTAC and talk with the Major." Gibbs says heading for the elevator again.

"Thanks Abs" Maria says

MTAC….

"Sorry to disturb your vacation Major, but we got a few questions for you."

"Not a problem, we were wanting to see the Govornors office anyways." Jones says "Just didn't think it would be lie this."

"When was the last time you had your boot knife?" Steve asks

"I was out with my daughter two days before we left, and we needed to open something at the park. I remember I cut myself with it and then set it down to clean my wound and the knife. But when I went to clean the knife it was gone. I had just assumed someone saw it and took. I tried to see if I could find who did it, but my daughter wanted to go home. She said that a man walking around in a mask and caring a blue bunny was scaring her. So we left."

"Can we see you cut Major." Danny asks

The Major holds up his hand and you can see a large cut going across his palm.

"That's a large cut Major."

"Yeah well there's a reason I'm better with a gun than a knife, not even my wife lets me use them when helping cook. Almost lost my pinky one time."

"Thanks for your time Major Jones." Gibbs says

"My pleasure, hope you catch that bastard."

With that the Major is gone.

"So this guy is walking around in public with his mask on. Lets start patrolling the parks, start with the one that the Major and his daughter were at."

"Uncle Gibbs that was the same park by your house." Maria says

"Well then I guess your taking the first watch." Gibbs says

"Yes sir."

Tony lets out a small laugh

"Glad you think its funny DiNozzo your going with her."  
>"Why can't Danny come with me?" Maria asks<p>

Gibbs looks at her

"Or Tony can come." Maria says in a small voice.

"Think of it this way at least you two will not run out of things to talk about." Gibbs says

"Everyone else head home for the night and we'll start new in the morning."

"Come on Tony lets get this over with." Maria says

Maria kisses Danny goodnight and whispers in his ear. He tells her something back and she giggles.

"You have your knife, cell with charger, and everything you need with you, right." Danny asks

"Of course rule 9 and 3, never go anywhere with out your knife and never be unreachable." Maria quotes her uncle.

"He's been drilling us with those rules since I can remember. Although a couple of us did break rule 12." Maria laughs

Maria and Tony leave to start their watch, "Hey wait take one of your probies with you." Gibbs calls out.

Three groans are heard

"Jeremey come on." Maria says

"This gonna be a long night to compliment a really long day." Tony says as they make their way to the parking lot.

"Hey just think on the bright side." Maria says

"We don't have to worry about getting out of the car and chasing things, that's what the probies for." Maria says

"Good point."

Jeremey just groans.

"It won't be that bad, just make sure you have extra gloves in case you need to dig through the trash." Tony says

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been writing I promise, but my mind has been wandering and not wanting to stay in one place. That and stupid me pulled out my charger and almost lost this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. Just to let you know with summer coming up I won't update as much, just because one week I'll be volunteering and another I won't have my computer cuz I'll be up in the mountains. But have no fear while I may not be typing I will be writing down my story to have it ready to be typed when I return to my computer. Have a great week and remember reviews or even little hellos are like crack to writers. **_


	5. Sleep and Pizza

**Hey everyone I know its been awhile and I'm sorry June has been a bit busy for me, Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out to you soon. So Here you go No I don't own NCIS or Hawaii Five-0.**

9am the next morning a very tired Tony, Maria and Jeremey walked into the bullpen.

"So how was your shift last night?" McGee asks

"Shut it McGoo." Tony says taking a drink of his coffee

"We had two homeless people stare at us most the night, then when they finally left we had Jeremey go and search were they had been. He did not smell so good when he got back, he had slipped in something." Maria says

"McGee take their video down to Abby see if she can get any farcical rec." Gibbs says he sniffs the air. "And take Jeremey down to the showers and get him some scrubs to wear."

"Uncle Gibbs can I take a five minute nap under a desk somewhere please." Maria asks

"Wait till Jeremey is done then the three of you head back to my place and rest. I have an agent watching it, so you guys can sleep till 1pm." Gibbs tells her

Maria nods and sits at the empty desk next to Gibbs, as they wait both agents start to drift to sleep. A loud noise wakes up both agents and has them reaching for their guns.

"Hey sorry but Gibbs said to take you to his place, and that no matter how much you complain that I am to drive you there, and then drive you back." A surprisingly calm Palmer says.

"Sure thing Jimmy lets go." Maria says pulling Tony to the elevator Jeremey already waiting to leave.

ABBY's LAB

What have you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asks

"I've run both those faces through the system and the only thing there guilty of is drunk and disorderly." Abby says

"Who is watching the park now?" Abby asks

"Danny, Ziva, and Devrie are there now, they are walking around the park and taking video again." Gibbs tells her.

"When are Tony, Maria and Jeremey coming back?"

"Right after lunch" Gibbs says walking out the door.

Danny and Ziva walk next to each other at the park observing and talking.

"How long have you been with NCIS Ziva?" Danny asks

"10 years already, I came after Agent Caitlyn died. I was a liaison for my father the Director of Mossad." Ziva tells him

"What about you how did you come to work for 5-0?"

"I moved to Hawaii to be with my daughter. A few months of being a detective I was handed Steve's fathers case. That's how I met him, we both tried to shot each other."

Ziva looks around the park spotting Devrie trying to shake off a group of small children trying to get her to play with them.

Both agents laugh and make sure to get it all on tape.

Ziva's cell goes off, so Danny goes in a different direction to look around.

"What have you got so far Ziva?" Gibbs asks

"Nothing but children with their parents, do you want us to leave and try again later?"

"Stay an hour longer" Gibbs tells her hanging up

Ziva puts her phone away and looks for Danny. She spots him asking questions to different people.

Suddenly a child cry's out and all three agents run towards scream. Finding a small child holding a stuffed animal with its head cut off.

"Were did you get that little one?" Ziva asks

The girl looks terrified and calls for her mother. A woman comes running from a bench .

"Ally what's wrong?" She says looking at her daughter

"Who are you people and what do you want with my daughter." The woman asks

Miss were with NCIS," Ziva says hold out her badge

"Did your daughter come with that to the park?" Danny asks

The woman looks down at the stuff animal her daughter is holding.

"No, I would let her bring anything, Ally were did you get that?"

"The man with the funny mask gave it to me. He said that I was to give it to NSIC or something like that." Ally says

"Its NCIS, and that's us little one." Ziva says

"Miss we need you and your daughter to come with us." Danny says

They lead the mother and daughter to their car.

As they arrive they take the two to a conference room, while they take the stuff animal to Abby.

Gibbs goes in first to try and talk to the young girl, but is unsuccessful. They try everyone that's there.

Gibbs finally just opens his phone and calls the only person he knew that could get the girl to talk. Gibbs hangs up his phone.

"McGee get everyone something to eat for lunch, including Tony, Maria, and Jeremey."

"Boss?"

"Their on there way back now, so get pizza. Make sure you get juice for the little girl." Gibbs tells him

Half hour later just as the food was arriving so did the three missing members.

"I'm still tired." Maria yawns

"I know babe" Danny says handing her a coke and some pizza

She eats then smile

"Mm much better." Maria smiles and grabs three plates and puts a slice of pizza on each and has Danny carry a soda and two bottles of juice.

Walking into the conference room Maria smiles and hands out pizza.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was up all night. We thought you might be hungry. Babe give them their drinks and then you can leave." Maria sits down

"Thank you for the food, who are you?"

"Sorry I'm Maria Williams I'm with the Hawaiian Task Force."

"You're a cop from Hawaii why are you here?"

"Oh were doing some training and working on cases together."

Maria looks at the young girl.

"You must be Ally."

Ally nods

"Its good to meet you. Do you want to go for a walk with me, I just woke up and need to stretch." Maria looks to her mother and back at the girl.

"Its ok Ally you can go, I need to call your father anyways."

Ally nods and takes Maria's hand. Her mother shocked that her daughter went so easily.

Gibbs and Danny step in after they leave.

"She has a way with kids, they seem to love her no matter what. Its why we called her back early." Gibbs says

The mother just nods and stares at the door a little longer.

"Can you tell me what's with the man and everything now? Why my daughter was given something so crude."

"There is a killer on the loose and he's after my wife and her friends." Danny says

Gibbs and Danny talk with Jen as they found out was Ally's mom's name.

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been writing I promise I just have to type it up. I hope to have a new chapter up before the end of the month. I promise to keep writing. Arrialee **


	6. Pranks and Pretty Nails

**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile, but here it is. My muse is just running on empty I just need a little change, but here is the new chapter. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or NCIS. **

Maria and Ally walk all over the NCIS building skipping the morgue and evidence locker. They went to the bullpen finding it empty of the usual people. Maria decides now would be a great time to pull a prank. Maria has Ally cutting up a bunch of paper, while she makes small devices to make the paper fly every time someone sits in their seat. Except Gibbs.

Maria takes Ally and they go sit at the top of the stairs by MTAC. Finally the NCIS Agents along with Chin, Steve and Danny from H50, and Emily, Misty, and Devrie walk into the bullpen. They all look up and wave to the two girls at the top of the stairs.

Emily is glaring at Maria knowing she did something but before she could figure it out a loud pop goes off and has a lot of scared agents jumping out of their seats and pulling guns.

Maria and Ally start laughing when it all went off.

"Haha, very funny you got us." Tony says they sit back down and it happens again. Not expecting it to happen again Tony jumps over his desk trying to get away from the blast.

"Ok that time was just mean," Tony, says

"Maria that better be it." Gibbs says looking to the top of the stairs but not finding either girl. He curses and knew he should have never taught her how to sneak out of situations.

"I hate when she does that." Danny says

"Yeah well I hate this prank, were did she learn to make them go off twice?" Tony asks

"That would be me brah, we got into a prank war at work one day and it was teams, Maria and I, vs. Danny and Steve. Kono was sick so it was even." Chin says "Be lucky it was paper, when we did it to those two it was a mixture of chocolate syrup, melted ice cream and chopped nuts. That one got the cleaning crew very mad at us; they refused to clean our office for a week. Although we did win." Chin laughs

"It was not fun when we then had to go out and chase a suspect that had finally surfaced and we didn't have time to change." Steve says

"Ahh come on I clean the Camaro after that and I made you guys dinner that night." Maria says popping up behind Danny with Ally next to her.

Both men jump not hearing her come up behind them.

"Maria are you gonna help clean this up?" Emily asks finding that her friend and the little girl are gone again. She shakes her head sits in a spare chair.

Maria takes Ally to a small garden that is just outside the building and can be seen from the bullpen.

"Did you have fun?" Maria asks

"Yeah momma never lets me do anything like that. Ally says

"My mom always got mad when I would do that, but I had three older brothers so I usually got away with blaming it on them." Both girls laugh

"So can you tell me what happen at the park Ally?" Maria asks

The young girl looks at the ground.

"I was playing by myself, cuz my best friend is gone for a bit she went on vacation with her family. So I was sitting by a tree talking to myself and planning fun thing that me and Lily can do when she gets back from Hawaii." Maria looks at the young girl and stops her

"Your friend is Lily Thomas" Maria says

"Yeah, how did you know."

"Ally when the person came up to you did he tell you anything or just hand you a note."

"It was a note, that's why I got the letters mixed up, my momma says I still have trouble remembering what order they go in." Ally says

"Thanks Ally one more question then I'll take you back to your mom ok." The little girl nods

"The person that gave you the stuff animal could you tell if it was an older person who had trouble walking or someone who could move easily?"

"Umm I'm not sure the sun was in my eyes, but her hands were very pretty like mommies, I could smell the freshness of them just being done. They were really pretty with bunches of cartoons on them, but none that I recognized, except one it looked like a funny power ranger, not like the ones I see every Saturday, but like the ones I seen with mommy one time." Ally says

"Thank you so much Ally, you've been such a big help to us. Now lets get you back to your mommy and get you home for dinner." Maria says smiling

They go back inside and find Ally's mom in the bullpen with everyone else who was there when they left, the mess all cleaned up.

"So I see you cleaned up the little mess." Maria says

"Yeah no thanks or help from you." Tony says getting a slap from Gibbs

Maria smiles

"Well I'm gonna take Ally and her mom home now, we talked and she is ready to go home. Maria gives Jen a card with her cell number on it." Give me a call if you need to talk about what has happened or if Ally needs some one to talk to as well." Maria says

Gibbs grabs Maria's coat and walks them to the elevator, Danny waiting for them at it.

"I'm going with you both." Gibbs says and gets in the elevator with out saying anything else.

Driving Ally and her mom was interesting as Maria and Ally talked the whole way. Maria making the little girl laugh and making her forget that she was helping with a murder case.

When they get to the house Maria gives the little girl a big hug and says goodbye. Climbing back into the car Maria's smile disappears.

"So." Was all Gibbs said

"Ally says that it was a woman who gave her the stuff animal, and her best friend is Lily Thomas, Major Thomas's daughter." Maria says

"That's a coincidence isn't it." Danny says

"Rule 39" Gibbs says

"There's no such thing," Maria says

Maria yawns

"So what now do we keep staking out the park or wait for her to strike again?" Danny asks

"I don't think she'll be at the park at night its more along the lines she's there during the day." Gibbs says

"So keep a look out during the day, what do you think babe?" Danny turns to ask Maria, but finds her fast asleep.

"Its been a long day for her, just let her sleep for now." Gibbs says

"She has been getting tired easily, I think its just the change of pace. She's been doing deskwork since Alex was born, but after a few days it will all come back to her. I've seen that look she gets when someone is involving children in a case." Danny says "She puts everything she can into cases like this. It's the only time she really does field work anymore."

Gibbs nods

They get back to the Navy Base and wake Maria from her nap.

"Were back already, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys." She says

"Its fine you need your sleep." Danny tells her.

Gibbs smiles and they walk back to bullpen, only for his cell to go off.

"We got another body same MO as the rest of our bodies." Gibbs says putting his phone away.

They arrive at an abandoned warehouse, and can see the police lights were the body was.

"Body was found by a homeless man walking around, we figured it was one of yours when we found this." A cops says showing Gibbs the picture of a dead cartoon character.

"Where's the body?" Gibbs asks

the cop shows Gibbs.

**Hey Everyone sorry for the long wait I already have the next chapter planned so hopefully I'll have it posted soon. Hope you like the long chapter. Have a great week. **


	7. Gunfires and Long Days

**Hey everyone hope you liked the last chapter so here is the next one, have a great day. No I don't own NCIS or Hawaii Five-0. **

On the ground lay the body of a girl no more that 9 yrs of age. Her body laid out straight her hands folded across her chest. She was dressed in a light blue baby doll dress, with lace at the bottom. Her hair in soft curls and a bonnet placed on her head.

"Why take time to dress the body this time, when with the others he just left them where they fell." Tim asks

"Because the other two were older," Maria says

"Is there any ways of telling who she is?" Gibbs asks

"There's no ID any where, but we can check for any Amber Alerts." Tim says

"Tony get pictures, Ducky do you have a time of death yet."

"It seems that time of death was ten hours ago, her parents may not even know she is gone, it is a weekend Jethro." Ducky says

"Her parents may believe she is at her friends house." Maria says

"You know they do finger print kids now days at school, to help keep track of them. If were lucky her prints may be in the system." Danny says

"Lets get her back to NCIS and have Abby run her prints." Gibbs says

They get back to NCIS and Ducky takes the girl's prints and sends them to Abby.

The team goes over the clothes that she was wearing, and the pictures of how she was laid.

"I still don't understand why would she take the time to dress the girl instead of just dumping her and leave." Danny asks

"It's a sign of remorse, she's compensating for something, like losing a child or not being able to be one." Maria says

"Wait she?" Tony asks

"When I was talking with Ally I asked if the person who came up to her was limping and she said the only thing she could tell was that the nails on her hands was professionally done. She could smell the acetone on them, and they had cartoons on them." Maria explains

"So this killer could be the child of your old killer. That could explain a lot she only knows one thing and it killing." Chin says

"It possible." Emily says

Gibbs phone goes off

"Hey Abby has something" He says

They go down to the lab leaving a few people upstairs. Music is heard from down the hall and they walk into the lab and Gibbs turns off the music.

"What have you got for us Ab's?" Gibbs asks

"Well I ran the little girls prints and say hello to Rebeka Lynn Redbird. She's the daughter of Petty Officer Joan Redbird and Alex James. Her mother is stationed her in DC but her father is from New Mexico. Says here he went to school around the same time as Maria and Emily." Abby says

"I know the name I think he graduated with Emily, but he was in a few of my classes as well. We partnered up for a few things. Actually Alex was good friends with my ex-boyfriend Mickey, they grew up together." Maria says

"Well looks like someone has a grudge on him too if they killed his daughter." Tony says

"Get McGee to notify her mom, I'm sure she would like to know were her daughter is." Gibbs says

Tony leaves to go back upstairs taking Ziva with him.

"I need you to also get her father on call." Gibbs calls out to them.

"What about us Uncle Gibbs?" Emily asks

"I want you and Maria to talk to Petty Officer when she gets here, to see if she's noticed anyone unusual around her house lately. Have Chin and Kono run back round on old school mates of you two." He tells them.

When the Petty Officer gets to NCIS she is taken to Autopsy to identify her daughter. She breaks down when she nods the approval of her daughter's body. Maria and Emily take the Petty Officer to a conference room and talk to her.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately, like your daughter having new things you didn't buy her or people around your house that you've never seen before?" Emily asks

"She had a new doll the other day, she was playing with it before she left for school. I had just assumed her father sent it." Joan says

"Are you from the DC area or New Mexico like Alex?" Maria asks

"I'm from the area but went to New Mexico for vacation one year, that's how I met Alex and his friend Mickey. Actually Mickey is Rebeka's godfather." Joan says

"Have you heard from either of them recently?" Emily asks

"I talked to Alex just last night, he has vacation coming up and wanted to plan a visit."

"What about Mickey?" Maria asks

"We saw him a couple of days ago, he came and saw Rebeka and had dinner with us." She says

"So he's in DC, how long has he been here?" Maria asks

"As far as I know he got transferred here about two months ago, we have dinner once a week since he moved here." Joan says

"It sounds like you know him pretty well," Joan says

"We went to school together, Mickey is my oldest daughters father, but he doesn't see her." Maria explains

"If there is nothing else I would like to leave I, I still can't believe my baby is gone. She was so excited about being a big sister." Joan says

"Your pregnant, congratulation." Emily says

"Thank you, I just found out last week I haven't even told Mickey yet."

Maria looks at her. "Mickey is the father."

Joan nods

Maria gets up and leaves the room.

"It must have really been bad between them." Joan says

"They were the perfect couple in high school, even when he got her pregnant during there senior year. But on the night their baby was born he left her, didn't even go to the hospital to see the baby. Maria lost two people that night, her boyfriend and one of her best friends." Emily explains, "If you could wait a few minutes I'll get an agent to escort you out." Emily says then leaves.

She finds Maria in the gym punching the punching bags like there is no tomorrow.

"Your really gonna get angry because that idiot is having a baby with some other girl?" Emily asks

"No its just, eug he just bugs me so much. Why does he even have to be here or part of this case." Maria says still punching

"You know how the fates can be, they like to screw things up." Emily says

"Those bitches" Maria says laughing

If anyone had heard them talking they would have no idea what was going on, but the two friends were talking about their favorite book series.

"Are you better now?" Emily asks

"I guess so, I'm a go get some coffee want me to get you a cup?" Maria ask

"Naw I'm good, but you want me to come with you I'm not sure about you going out by yourself."

"No its ok I could you the fresh air and quiet time. Tell uncle Gibbs I'll be back." Maria says walking out of the gym

_**Half hour later. **_

"Have you guys seen Maria anywhere?" Danny asks as he walks into the bullpen.

"She went to get coffee and was suppose to be back 15 minutes ago." Emily says

"She went by herself." Gibbs says

"Yeah she wanted to walk and think she was getting kinda worked up. You don't think…" Emily doesn't finish her sentence as Gibbs phone goes off.

"Lets go someone was shot and there still breathing, they were telling the police to call me." Gibbs says as everyone grabs their bags and goes.

"Uncle Gibbs you don't think it was Maria do you?" Emily asks

"I hope not." Gibbs says

He turns to look at Danny, who has a very worried look on his face.

They get to the scene and find the EMT's getting ready to take the person away, but Gibbs stops them.

"We have to get her to the hospital," They tell him

"I just have to see if its my niece." Gibbs says

They let him look and his face falls and he looks pissed.

"Let her husband go with we'll follow when where done here." Gibbs says

Danny jumps into the back of the ambulance with tears coming down his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone." Emily says

"Its not your fault, she would have found a way to come alone." Gibbs tells her.

"DiNozzo I want you and Ziva to go and stand guard at the hospital. No one is aloud in her room with out my permission." Gibbs says and Tony and Ziva head off after the ambulance.

"McGee I want those security cameras checked out, Emily get your probies looking for that bullet. McGarrett get your guys taking witness statements." Gibbs finishes giving out jobs and turns to look at Ducky.

"Ducky I need you to head to the hospital as well. You can get into places we can't." Gibbs says

"I'm on my way Jethro, and don't worry she is tougher that she looks." Ducky says then he and Palmer leave.

Gibbs runs his hand through his hair and pulls out his phone. He dials his father's number. He wasn't ready to call his sister, not till he knew anything on Maria's condition.

"Jackson's" A voice says

"Dad"

"Jethro. What is it, are you hurt?" the elder Gibbs says

"Dad I'm fine, its Maria she was shot. I was hoping you would come and be with her while we catch this bitch." Gibbs says

"I'm already on my way. Does Danny know, what about Jackie?" Jackson asks

"Danny went with her in the ambulance. I haven't called Jackie yet, I wanted to wait till I heard something about Maria's condition first. That and she is watching all the kids. I just don't want to worry them, at least not yet." Gibbs says

"I'm leaving now Jethro, I should be there by morning. What hospital did they take her too?"

"Bethesda. Call me when your train arrives, I'll go get you." Gibbs tells his father

"Jethro she will be fine."

They hang up and Gibbs gets back to the investigation. ,

After a few hours of going over everything they could before they passed out from exhaustion, Gibbs heads to the hospital with Emily and Misty. They find Danny, DiNozzo and Ziva waiting in the lobby.

"Any news yet?" Emily ask

Danny looks up a sad look still on his face and about to say something, but Ducky walks out from the emergency room doors.

**Mwhahaha cliffhanger don't worry I've already started the next chapter so no worries. Hope everyone has good holidays. **


	8. Bleh Hostpitals

**Hey everyone I'm back hope you liked that last chapter it was pretty long. Hope you like this one as well I've had part of it written since about 2 or 3 chapters ago. No I don't own NCIS or Hawaii Five-0. **

Ducky walks out a look on his face that can't be read, everyone jumps up and starts asking questions. Ducky holds up his hand to stop them, and Gibbs asks.

"How is she Duck?"

"She's very lucky Jethro, the gun must have been aimed for her heart because it just missed it. Maria must have moved when the gun was just about to go off so instead of hitting her heart it got her shoulder. The bullet went right through her so we don't have it." Ducky explains

"We found it Duck, Abby is trying to figure out what kind of gun. She should know when she goes back in the morning. I sent everyone home for the night." Gibbs says

They all sit around; at midnight Gibbs sends Tony and Ziva home telling them not to come back till late the next morning.

Emily and Misty asleep leaning on Danny as he just keeps staring at the wall.

"Danny you should get some sleep, she's still gonna be in there when you wake up." Gibbs tells the younger man.

"I don't know if I can, now I know how she feels when I'm the one being stitched up in the hospital." Danny says, "I need to call her mom still and the kids."

"I'll call Jackie when we hear something else from the doctor. I don't want her worried with all the kids."

"Thank you, Gibbs I don't know what I'll do if something happens too her." Danny says tears coming down his face, but he tries not to move as to not wake the girls.

"She's gonna be ok." Gibbs tells him.

A doctor walks out and finds them.

"Williams family I assume." The doctor says

They all nod

"Well as I'm sure Dr. Mallard has already told you it missed her heart and went into her shoulder. It was touch and go for a few minutes because the bullet opened a blood vessel, but we got it sewed up and everything was fine. It did tear some muscle in her shoulder, but other than that she should be fine. We've moved her to a private room on the 3rd floor, you may go see her." The Dr. says

They follow him to Maria's room and he leaves them. Danny sits on one side of Maria and Gibbs sits on the other, Emily and Misty go to share the couch.

"Wake me when she gets up, this way I can punch her for being so stupid." Emily says sleepily.

Both men nod.

Gibbs moves a piece of hair that had fallen in her face.

"She always looks so innocent when she sleeps." Danny says

"That she does, its hard to believe the little girl I watched grow up turned into such a beautiful and strong woman." Gibbs says

"She very protective too, doesn't let anyone mess with her family." A tear escaped Danny's eye.

"She takes after me in that. After my wife and daughter died, I made sure my sister and her kids were safe. It didn't matter that we didn't share a mom. I couldn't risk anything happening to anyone else I cared about. Her brothers were already pretty old, but Maria was the same age as Kelly." Gibbs explains

Danny looks at his sleeping wife and smiles, glad that she had such a great roll model growing up.

"Her mom sent me her senior paper, after it had been graded. It was who she most admired and wanted to be like when she finished school. It was all about me and how she wanted to protect people just like I do." Gibbs says

"I'm glad she has you Gibbs" Danny says

Gibbs smiles

Danny lays his head on Maria's bed closing his eyes finally falling asleep. Gibbs leans back in his chair and drifts off to sleep as well, remembering that he has to be up soon to get his father from the train station.

Danny wakes a few hours later, his back stiff from sleeping in a weird way. He looks up to see his wife staring at him.

"Your awake." Danny says

Maria smiles and nods.

Danny smiles and leans up and kisses her. They hear a couple of yawns and look over at the couch. Emily and Misty had woken up and were getting up to stretch.

"Hey look who's awake." Misty says

"Good now I can smack you for going out on your own." Emily says

"Hey you let me." Maria replies

"But I bet you didn't even give her a chance to say no." A voice coming from the doorway says.

"Grandpa Jack, what are you doing here?" Maria asks as her grandfather comes closer.

"Well you uncle thought you might like some company, while everyone else is working." Jackson says

"Uncle Gibbs brought you here to babysit me didn't he?"

"It's the only way I figured you would stay in bed and rest like your suppose to." Gibbs says walking into the room with cups of coffee.

"I am sorry for going out on my own, I should have figured we were being watched." Maria says

A doctor comes walking into her room.

"So how are we feeling this morning, Mrs. Williams?" The Doctor asks

"Good a bit sore in my upper chest and arm, but other than that I'm feeling good."

"Good if there's to much pain let a nurse know, someone will be in with your breakfast soon and after that they'll change your bandages."

"Ok, so how long till I can get out of here. I know I can't go back to field work right away, but I just don't mix well with hospitals."

"Well depending on how well your healing and how much you try to push yourself, I say by Sunday." The doctor says and leaves

"Bleh that's sounds way to long from now, what will I do cooped for so long?" Maria asks

"Dork that's only three days

"I'll go get your laptop and you can watch as many Korean Dramas as you want." Emily says

"Plus I'm sure you and your grandfather can find something to do, while the rest of us are out. That and there will always be one of my agents at the door." Gibbs says

"I guess can I at least have one of those coffee's?" Maria says trying to grab one of the cups.

"Sorry babe not till your out of the hospital." Danny tells her

Maria pouts until Jackson hands her a cup with tea and a piece of chocolate.

"Ah thank you grandpa Jack."

Maria tells everyone bye and Emily promises to send whoever Gibbs sends first with her laptop.

"So little one what shall we do today, or for now." Jackson asks

"Tell me about Uncle Gibbs and my mom when they were younger, please." Maria says

When Gibbs returned late in the afternoon he found his father telling Maria stories of the past and Maria slowly drifting off to sleep. He could see her head bobbing up and down trying to listen to the story, until she finally fell asleep.

"How did today go dad?" Gibbs asks

"Well she went back to sleep about an hour after you all left and woke for lunch, then she watched something on her computer and fell asleep to that she'd only been awake an hour before this. She fought hard to stay up to, but her body needs the rest." Jackson says

"How about we get dinner while she sleeps, I'll have Ziva sit in here with her if she wakes." Gibbs tells his dad.

Jackson gets up and nods, Ziva comes into the room and sits next to Maria not wanting to wake her.

As she sleeps Maria dreams of the day she got married, but instead of it being a happy dream it turns into a nightmare.

She dreams that she was not able to save Danny and that Mickey had taken off with her daughter as well. Then she dreams of when Wo Fat took Kiana and that she wasn't able to save her either.

Ziva watched the girl sleep fitfully not sure if she should wake her or not. Suddenly Maria bolts up and screams then she falls down and her machines start going off. Nurses and a doctors rush into the room. Ziva not sure what to do she just stands to the side and says a prayer for the girl.

**Hey everyone I know its been a long time since I've posted anything, I've had a bit of writers block and I'm going back to fix a few things in my first story. But I'm back to writing and will hopefully have something for you all by next weekend. Hope everyone had a good weekend and hope you have a good week. **

**Arrialee =^_^=**


	9. The Hospital Still

**Hey everyone I know its been awhile and I'm so sorry, I've just been going back and rewriting my first story and fixing things. I have been writing though so no worries. So here it is the next chapter. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or NCIS, I do however own any characters you don't recognize. **

Ziva watched the woman convulse and the doctors that were trying to help her. Finally Maria's body falls limp and her heart rate is back to normal.

"What happened, why did she do that?" Ziva asks

"With the bullet wound and the loss of blood her body seized." The doctor says

"So she had a seizure."

The doctor nods

The two Gibbs come back into the room and ask what had happened. All the nurses had left and Maria was resting peacefully.

"It was just her body reacting to the blood loss." The doctor explains

"But she will be fine right?" Jackson asks

"Well we will be watching her more carefully for the next couple days."

"Will this effect her going home on Sunday?" Gibbs asks

"Its hard to tell, as long as she doesn't have another incident like she did, then I'll say Sunday or Monday at the latest." The doctor leaves the room and the two Gibbs and Ziva look at each other.

"I think its time to call her mother Jethro." Jackson says

"Lets call her in the morning after Maria wakes up." Gibbs says

Jackson nods and sits back down next to Maria.

"At least call Danny and tell him what happened."

"I will call him Gibbs." Ziva says and walks out of the room dialing her phone.

Hours later Maria wakes and sees Danny sleeping next to her and Gibbs in a chair on the other side of her. Maria starts to move around trying to get comfortable, as she moves Gibbs wakes up.

"Should you really be moving that much?" Gibbs asks

Maria pauses and looks at her uncle with an innocent smile.

"I can't help it, my body just needs to stretch"

He just nods

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone shot me, oh wait someone did." Maria says, "Uncle Gibbs what happen earlier, all I remember is having a bad dream waking up screaming then collapsing."

"Your body was reacting to the blood loss, it caused your body to have a seizure." Gibbs tells her

"I flat lined didn't I?" she asks

"For a second, yes you did."

"I thought so, can I tell you what I saw." Maria asks.

Gibbs nods

"I saw Aunt Shannon and Kelly, they miss you and said to tell you that they love you. Aunt Shannon said to tell you she is happy that you continued on with your life."

Gibbs had tears coming down his face.

"Thanks kiddo"

Maria smiles

"You should get some more rest."

"Kk, were is grandpa Jack?"

"I sent him to my house to sleep, don't worry I got Tim and Tony staying with him. He'll be back later in the day." Gibbs says

Maria smiles and closes her eyes.

The sun is shining the next time Maria wakes up. Danny is sitting next to her drinking something and watching TV.

"I want coffee to please." Maria says scaring Danny and he drops his cup.

"Geez babe you scared me and now I have hot coffee all over me.

Maria laughing hard tries to speak.

"Haha but it was so haha funny." Maria looks at him with innocent eyes "I'm sorry" she says "love you."

Danny grins and looks at his wife.

"I love you too."

Danny leans over and kisses his wife.

"Were did uncle Gibbs go?"

"To pick up your grandfather and Tony."

"He's leaving Tony with us today, that will go well."

"Please try not to burn down the hospital" Danny tells her

Maria pulls her husband into the bed with her and she snuggles into his chest and closes her eyes, falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

The next time she wakes up Danny is gone and her grandfather and Tony are talking quietly.

"Grandpa Jack" Maria says

"Hey look who is awake."

"What time is it?"

"Just passed 11:30 am." Tony says looking at his watch.

I'm hungry." She says

"Well lunch should be here soon, until then your husband did leave you some gummy worm candy. I had to keep Tony from eating them." Jackson says

Maria smiles, she loves gummy worms.

After lunch the rest of the day is spent talking and watching movies. Maria helps Tony plan a prank on Tim when he gets back to NCIS.

That night when Danny comes back he tells Maria about the case and how they found a gun with a dead cartoon on it.

"What was the cartoon?" Maria asks

"It looked like one of those new Power Rangers, you know the ones Scottie likes to watch." Danny says.

Maria looks at him and then something inside her clicks.

"Danny you have to send someone to Ally's house right now. Those Power Rangers are her favorite she's in danger. Hurry and call uncle Gibbs let him know I'll call her mother and let them know to keep an eye on her." Maria reaches for her phone and dials Ally's mother Jen as Danny is calling Gibbs.

"Hello"

"Jen this is Five-0 Agent Maria Williams."

"Yes I remember Ally still talks about you."

"Can you tell me what Ally's favorite cartoon is, I know it's a strange question but I need to know."

"Of course she love the Power Rangers, but the newer ones not the old ones. Why what is going"

"Is Ally there with you now."

"Yes she is she is in the next room watching cartoons with her brother."

"Listen I want you to make sure and keep a good eye on her, take both kids with you and pack a couple of bags. I'm sending some agent over and they will take you to NCIS. Were is your husband?"

"He's out of town he travels a lot for work."

"Ok just get those bags packed and when someone knocks on your door call me and I will confirm their ID." Maria says

After hanging up her phone she looks at Danny who was hanging up his phone too.

"Gibbs is sending Chin and Ziva to Ally's house and taking them to NCIS." Danny tells his wife.

20 minutes later Maria's phone goes off and she answers its.

"Its Jen there is a knock at the door and they said they are from NCIS and Five-0."

"Hand only your phone trough the door."

"Hello." Maria says

"Maria it is us" Maria recognizes Ziva's voice.

"Just making sure" Maria says "Hand the phone back and search the house."

"Jen its fine they are who they say they are."

Maria hangs up her phone and snuggles up to Danny.

Just as she is falling asleep Maria hears her name being shouted at the door by four voices.

**Cliffhanger ooo anyways thanks for being patient I've had some major writers block and no internet at home. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it up before the end of the month. I love reviews even if they are just a good chapter short note. Have a great week everyone. **


End file.
